Team 8's Halloween Revenge
by badgermomma
Summary: Finally too old to trickortreat, our chunin notice that Team Gai is disguised and STILL getting candy! Time for Team 8 to teach them a lesson! 2 parts belated halloween story
1. Part I

Halloween

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... moo... brains... random zombie cow moment, sorry.

Author's Note(s): Like always, it helps to read GreenEyed Monster prior to this story. Also, Shino is in the outfit he wore pre-timeskip. Today is November 1, but I feel like I need to make a Halloween story. Last night I couldn't really write because I was too busy losing whatever little bit of sanity I had left. Don't ya just LOVE Halloween?! Here we go, my pretties... (I was a pimp for Halloween!)

Shino's POV:

Halloween. Tonight, the kids ran wild with sugar pumping through their veins, and parents yelled and curse at their offspring's disobedience. this was probably the only night when its okay to take candy from strangers, and become whatever wanted to be, if only for a night.

One child was dragging a huge bag of candy behind him, smiling smuggly. Only a year ago, I had been like that. Now, at 14, I was too old for trick-or-treating. Damn, do I miss it...

These thoughts came to me as I lounged against a streetlight pole. Even though I couldn't go door-to-door asking for candy anymore, didn't mean that I still couldn't dress up. Last year I had been a girl. You see, I had been tricked into it by the promise of the largest bag of sugary-goodness of my entire life if I dressed as one. I got that bag of candy, and the shame melted away easily.

This year, though, I was dressed all in black. The outfit was in the style of a European count's attire, including a dark cape, vest, and a black frilly shirt (Frilly shirts are quite manly, actually, so shut up.) My hair had been smoothed down, showing how long it really was. It could put that traitor Sasuke's to shame. My sunglasses were the only thing that I had kept of my old appearence. My aunt thought she was funny, and suggested "Shino, you should paint your face white- oh, wait, nevermind. Ray O'Sunshine here is paler than milk." Oh hilarity. My kidneys ache in pure mirth...

My kikai fluttered and buzzed, alerting me of Kiba's prescence. The dog-boy ran at me full-force. Not to be outdone, Akamaru yipped and raced him. Kiba was dressed in an ANBU uniform, and his pup was put into a matching dog-sized outfit. Hinata trailed behind. I nearly dropped dead out of shock. She wore a bright red she-devil costume. It wasn't as revealing as some I had seen tonight, but anything skirt/dress-like on Hinata shocked me. We were only missing one person now...

"Hey, where's Loki," Kiba asked, panting. He slipped his mask up to help him catch his breath.

"I w-went to her h-h-house today. I-I-Iruka Sensei said that she was still p-p-preparing..." Hinata stuttered. She adjusted her horns nervously. "T-t-that was two h-h-hours ago..."

I said nothing. This was to be expected. Not my silence (although that is pretty predictable) but my girlfriend taking a whilet to get ready. In the Land of Wolves, Halloween is more than just a holiday. It lasts a week, and includes festivals, feasts, trick-or-treating, and a large masquerade held in the current Alpha's home. Loki had only gotten back from the large party yesterday. Lupins take this holiday very seriously.

As if she had heard my thoughts, Tobias Loki leapt out of no where, landing on the Earth beside me, not making a single sound whatsoever. Akamaru, Kiba, and Hinata yelped in suprise. Like usual with Loki, she wore all black. A tattered black skirt showed smooth, milky curves. Her top was the remains of a tank top, with only a small bit still in tact, used to cover her chest. Raven's wings were on her back. They seemed to be real. The feathers shimmered and waved in the wind. They moved and pulled closer around her body. A withered flower was behind her ear. Loki had no need for makeup. Like Naruto and Gaara, the demon inside of her left its mark. Naruto had fox's whiskers, Gaara has raccoon's facial marks, and Loki has a wolf's eyes. She has regular eyeballs, but the lining of them was dark black and thick, similar to that of Orichimaru's. Animal eyes. Wolf's eyes.

"W-w-wow, Loki-chan! Those w-w-wings look real," Hinata said. She carefully stepped towards the shadow-angel, her hand reaching out to touch the ebony feathers. The wings spread slowly, and Hinata jerked back. Loki smiled.

'Its okay, Kitten. You can touch them. I used a transformation jutsu. They work nicley. I can't flow, but I can glide," my kitsune said. She jumped into the air, and using her claws, climbed the vertical wall to the top. She stood on the edge, far off the ground. I summoned a group of insects to catch her just in case. Loki looked down at me and winked, green eyes twinkling with mischeif as she leapt from the side, a dark angel repeating her death all over again. With a grace paralell to none, she soared down, and landed beside me, folding her wings beside her.

If you had the hottest girl in the entire universe scantily clad beside you, you probably would have done the same thing. Kika blasted from my sleeves and created a veil before my teammates' eyes. Kiba yelled in protest, as did Akamaru. Hinata giggled, knowing what I was planning. Loki tucked a stray strand of her electric blue forehair behind her ear, a gesture that I found very innocent, and very hot.

Abandoning all worries and embarassment, I hooked my arms around her, and pulled her against me. I waited to see if she protested. She held my face in her hands, a beautiful smile on her face. The female werewolf shoved her tongue down my throat. Naturally, I returned the favor, and we were like that for a while. Loki broke the kiss to catch her breath.

"Hey! We've got work to do! Quit sucking face and let's GO!!!" Dammit, Kiba. You ruin everything.

"... fine."

About half an hour later, the five of us (Akamaru counts, because he's smarter than Kiba) stood on seperate corners of buildings, waiting in silence. Of course, Kiba was with Akamaru. The plan was to get revenge upon Ten-Ten, Neji, and Lee. Even though they were a whole year older than us, they were still trick-or-treating. They had used a transformation jutsu to make them look like their five year-old selves. Which meant that they were adorable, and got all the candy. Tonight, we were bag-snatching.

It would be a hard mission. The trio were more expierenced ninja then Team 8, but we had an advantage: Loki was jounin, and the head of the Tobias clan. Its hard to believe that the leader of an entire clan and future ruler the equivalent of a kage was waiting to jack the candy from a bunch 5 year-olds. She licked her lips in hunger.

Then, Hinata spotted them using her Byakugan. Walking down the street, faces lit with evil happiness, were the cheaters. A young Neji was a little cow-boy. I witheld my bladder. No need to wet myself in front of my girlfriend. The female Hyuuga jerked her thumb at herself, claiming him as her victim. Ten-Ten came next, dressed as, you guessed it, Princess Lei. She was Kiba's, because a few years back, she whooped his ass for letting Akamaru attack her hair, thinking they were tennisballs. Last was Lee, in a green Kermit outfit. He was my target, seeing how Loki made no move to claim him as her own. Then, to the shock of us all, came a pint-sized Gai dressed as a teenage mutant ninja turtle. Oh, how youthful. I glanced at Loki. She nodded. The Tobias had trained under many senseis, and Gai had helped her improve her taijutsu skills. Now, he was trick-or-treating like a little kid. Time to show him how good she had gotten. Oh, and to whoop his ass for not promising to share his candy.

The group rounded a corner, and we followed, hidden in the shadows. Each of our targets split up to go after seperate houses. My team nodded in unison, and headed off after their unsuspecting prey. The hunt is on.

Final Notes: A halloween story that is not a oneshot!!! OMG!! Actually, this is a 2-part story. The next chapter will be in each individual's POV, as they stalk their prey. 


	2. Part II

**Halloween For Team 8: Part 2**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Author's Notes: Ok, in this part, it will be told in each individual Tewma 8 member's POV (including Loki, even thought she isn't part of their team.)

Hinata's POV:

Revenge. That's all that circulated in my mind right now. I would get my revenge, and then tell my story to Naruto, and maybe we could share candy, and while my hand is in the bag, he will stick his hand in there, and we'd touch... Okay, enough of that.

I had to hold in my laughter. There, my cousin Neji, who had only started being kind to me, dressed in a little cowboy's outfit, complete with a pony's head on a stick, plastic pellet guns, and a ten-gallon hat that looked absurdly big on his head. The urge to scoop him up in my arms and give him a raspberry was almost unstoppable. Somehow, I repressed it, and concentrated on getting his candy.

Neji made his way down a darkened street, looking for a lit house. There was none, but he continued to walk in hope that he was wrong. Little idiot should try and use his Byakugan sometimes... but whatever.

I leapt from rooftop to rooftop without making a sound. My only threat was having some mother walk by, and see me jacking the candy from my big/little cousin. Using the Byakugan again, I looked back behind myself. No one was anywhere near. Perfect. Time to make my move...

Neji shrugged and sat on the curb, rooting through his stuffed bag. He pulled out a Dum-Dum, and began to eat it happily. No. Way. It was root beer flavor. My favorite. Anger shot me down, and I scooped up the bag, and left without making a sound. Running down the street, quite proud of myself, I caught the sight of Kiba. I ran to him, wanting to tell him of my accomplishment, when I was snatched off of my feet. Shit. Busted.

Shino's POV:

Lee moved quickly from house to house, humming the tune to "It's Not Easy Being Green" the entire time. Needless to say he was easy to track. The only problem was that Gai was right behind him, and I don't think that I would be able to get away with dragging two green little boys behind me into an alley without anyone noticing.

Luckily, my kikai told me that Loki was on the other side of the street, sitting on a rooftop opposite of me. It was so dark now that I couldn't see her. As if she knew what I was thinking, a flicker of blue fire caught my eye. It was Loki's signal, that was used when we were on a mission.

She darted from where she was, and, on the street corner, Loki transformed into Sakura, Lee's crush. Loki was trying to help me out. I took my position in the alley right beside it, waiting. Sakura, aka Loki, turned around and winked at me.

Kermit came running towards the false Sakura, eyes welling with tears.

"Oh Sakura! Guess who I am, guess!"

"Um...who are you?"

"Kermit! That was easy! Couldn't you tell? Is my costume bad?" His voice was full of sorrow.

"No, not that. I mean, who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"Oh!" Lee changed back into his normal self, and I saw that this was my chance. While Lee was still shaking off the stress from changing (he had only begun to use chakra, and found that it was very tiring) I snatched him in a bear hug, and grabbed the bag. Wasting no time, I disappeared to the rooftop again.

Loki poofed beside me, eyes glowing with mischeif. I reached into the bag, and pulled out a chocolate Tootsie Pop. She accepted it, a smile of gratitude on her pale moonlit face.

"Thanks for helping me get Lee away." I placed my arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Loki blushed.

"Your welcome, darling. Well, I'll go round up Gai before he notices that Lee is missing," and, she vanished. I made my way back to our staring point, tearing a pack of M&M's open. Peanuts... Chocolate nutty heaven.

Kiba's POV:

Ten-Ten, the girl was pure evil. I still have that scar on my stomach because of her, and Akamaru whimpers everytime I mention "Tennis balls". Because of this, I kept my distance.

Princess Lei sighed, and headed back to her house, which, to my horror, was very close. If I wanted my revenge and candy, I'd have to act soon. I nodded to Akamaru, and we jumped down from the ledge.

We were met with kunai through our shirts, pinning us to the wall. Goddammit, how did she know we were going to strike?! Princess Lei went up in a poof of smoke, and a steaming Ten-Ten marched over to us, hands on hips. I closed my eyes, and Akamaru whined.

"YOU IDIOT," Ten-Ten yelled at me. "WHEN YOU ARE NARRATING A STORY, YOU DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD!! THAT'S WHAT MENTAL DIALOUGE IS USED FOR!"

"Oh," I said sheepishly.

"You're not the only one up to this, are you?"

"ANSWER ME!"

"HINATA, SHINO, AND LOKI!"

"Good." Ten-Ten turned to a group of tall people. Shit. Ten-Ten's older friends.

"Guys, go find the bug boy, the Hyuuga heir, and the lupin girl with blue in her hair- Yes, the hot one. Go!" Great. I just sent my friends out a death threat. Right then, Hinata came dashing towards me, screaming about how she got Neji's candy. Even better. Neji's evil girlfriend was standing right THERE. Brilliant. Just brilliant.

Loki's POV:

After leaving Shino, I traveled casually on the buildings, sucking on my Tootsie Pop. My favorite, too. Not knowing why, I looked over the edge. There was Kiba and Akamaru, pinned to the tree like butterflies in a collection. Goddammit... I checked back behind myself to make sure my boyfriend was still safe. He waved at me, considering he couldn't say anything through his M&M filled mouth. Good. I waved at him to come over. He leapt the two-roof distance easily.

"Look." I pointed over the edge. Shino looked, and sighed.

"Aw, shit. Do you still think its safe to get Gai?" I pondered this for a moment, feeling my mental conks tink and turn.

"No way in hell I'm missing out on my revenge. Once, he made me wear pink for an entire week because I wasn't 'youthful' enough. Oh, and I saw him get over 12 Tootsie Pops already." Shino snorted, and popped another M&M.

"You and your Tootsie Pops... You know we can just go buy a pack of those at the store tomorrow, right?" I sighed.

"Yes, but these will taste extra good." I didn't want to say 'But SHINO, I wanna go eat the yummy Tootsie Pops!!' No, I couldn't say that.

"Your funeral, Kitsune."

"Well, I gotta go, darling. Bye," I said, took out my Tootsie Pop, and kissed him. Since I'm so evil, and have a love of Peanut M&M's that is equivalent to that of my Tootsie Pops, I used my tongue to fish out one that he had just put in his mouth. This was especially delicious. Shino didn't notice. I backed towards the edge, and his eyebrows rose in shock.

"You know I was just kidding about the funeral thing? Loki?" My raven's wings spread wide, and I took a leap of faith from the edge. It felt good. The wind, the roar, it was all good. The wings pulled up, causing me to glide upwards. I past Shino, and relief flashed on his face.

"Thanks for the M&M, darling."

"Huh- hey!"

Now I was on top of a billboard, watching Maito Gai head on home. I snorted. He looked so much like Rock Lee that it was kinda creepy. Still can't beileve that they're not related...

No one was around, so I took advantage of this chance, and took off. It turned out that I had gotten very good at flying, and I was saddened at the thought of how I was going ot have to give up my wings later on.

Like a hawk, I swooped down, snatching the bag in my hands, a predator's smile on my face. Gai wailed in shock and anger. Damn, this guy (ha, ha, bad pun) was getting a little too much into this 5 year-old business. The memory of my all-pink week came back to me, and red flashed before my eyes. So, I decided to prolong my hunt. I turned around, and fell on Gai, who had changed back, like a vulture on a fresh kill.

Not long later, I was finishing hog-tying Gai, and dragging him into a nearby alley. I sang a Killers song quietly to myself as I unwrapped my orange-flavored Tootsie Pop.

"Mooi, mis ith fot mervy moothful!" Good thing I gagged him, too. As I placed him up wind of a garbage can (hey, Gai is still my friend. No need to kill him with that stench), I tried to decipher what he had said, and it finally came to me: Loki, this is not very youthful. Like I care.

"I know. That's why its fun. Hey, Gai?"

"Hn?"

"Is making out with your boyfriend youthful?" I hauled ass before I could catch what he said. Its moments like this when its good not to have a mom.

THE NEXT DAY... Shino POV

Loki and I walked through the doors of Konoha's jail. This wasn't the one used for enemies, or rogue shinobi, but drunks and halloween pranksters. We were looking for the latter.

A tall man (even for my standards) led us to the last cell. Sitting inside, looking broken and suffering from sugar crashes, were Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, and Hyuuga Hinata. They leapt to their feet and rushed over once they saw us.

"I knew you guys would come! Great, let's go!"

"Oh, t-t-thank you Loki and Shino!"

"Aroof roof!" The tall prison guard shuffled over and unlcoked the cell. Its four occupants rushed to break out, but the humans were blocked by an invisible force. Akamaru leapt into Loki's arms and licked her face in happiness.

"You two are going to have to wait the mandatory 3 day sentence," the guard said.

"But... didn't you two pay the fine," Kiba said.

"Well..." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "You see... we could only afford Akamaru's bail, because dogs are cheaper."

"WHAT!" Oh my God, did Hinata just yell?! I think she did...

"Shino, you're from one of the three most prominent families in Konoha, and Loki, you're the head of the Tobias clan, the grandest in all of the countries! How can you not be able to afford our bail?!"

"You see," Loki said, the first one to shake off the shock of Hinata's yell. "Shino spent this week's allowence on a new pair of sunglasses, because Kiba broke his other pair." Kiba looked away in shame. "And I spent my week's money on groceries. Iruka doesn't bring in a lot of a money as a teacher.

"Your families didn't give us any money. We tried. Tsume and Hana laughed when I told them, and said for us to take pictures." The flash of a camera went off beside me. "And your father thought it was nice for you to be spending a few days away from home."

"Guess we should be going now," I said. "Say goodbye Akamaru." I put my arm over Loki's shoulder and turned to walk out.

"Aroof!"

"That's not funny, Akamaru!"

"What did he say, Loki?" Its nice to have a girlfriend that speaks to animals as well as people.

"Can't say. Prison guard right there."

"Oh. Bye guys."

Final Notes: For some odd reason, it took me forever to write Part II. Hoped you guys liked it! Keep an eye out for more of my stories! R&R!


End file.
